clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gary, el Pingüino Artefacto
Gary, el Pingüino Artefacto,es sobrino nieto 11x de Garugg,tatarasobrino de Garianna,sobrino nieto de Gariwald VIII. Es un inventor en Club Penguin y el antiguo propietario de la Tienda de Deportes. Siempre aparece con una bata blanca y gafas curvas especiales. Lo conocen para disfrutar comiendo pizza de pescado con queso extra y anchoas, y casi siempre es visto tomando café estando en la OC. Él confirmó que ya dejo de ser tan tímido, y potencialmente claustrofóbico. Desarrollo del Carácter Gary se ha sometido a grandes cantidades de desarrollo del carácter. Cuando aparece en la Misión 2, aparece como un científico un tanto astuto y cortés que es dueño de la Tienda de Deportes. Muy pronto después de esto, se transforma en un líder y la personalidad técnica. Cuando apareció por primera vez para la Fiesta Medieval, parecía tranquilo e imaginativo. Él es muy asustadizo como lo demuestra sus guiones durante las Fiestas de Halloween. Se vuelve más como un compañero en las ultimas Misiones, y en la EPF (aunque emite órdenes y misiones) aparece más como un miembro del equipo, como el Pinguino Jet-Pack y Rookie. Recientemente se le ha dado a un pasado Inglés, por medio de sus artículos en las Noticias de Club Penguin. Sus inventos han cambiado recientemente, con nombres más realistas y objetivos menos relacionados con la EPF y más para la isla en general pero aún así siempre que tiene tiempo hace nuevos equipamientos para la EPF. El papel de Gary en la EPF parece ser secundario a su papel de personaje, algo que se mostró especialmente durante Fiesta de Halloween del 2012 El es el segundo a cargo de la EPF despues de "la Directora" (Tia Artic). Gary también les dice a los jugadores menos información. También es de señalar que Gary nunca ha hecho ninguna indicación de la existencia de la EPF durante la era de la APS. La amistad de Gary con la Tía Arctic, mostrada frecuentemente en épocas anteriores, no se ha mencionado desde el deterioro de la APS. Gary no ha hablado directamente a otro personaje, fuera de entrevistas, desde la Travesía Con Rockhopper. Parece actuar más raro y nervioso desde el comienzo del 2013.Debido a que con Rockhopper hubieramos hido a la Isla de los Dinosaurios, Gary quedo entusiasmado por ver dinosaurios y por eso quedo raro después de la Travesía con Rockhopper, luego de viajar en el tiempo... ¡Gary quedo sorprendido! Y algo loco. Invenciones de Gary : Artículo Principal: Lista de Invenciones de Gary. Papel en la APS y la EPF Gary aparte de ser el inventor de Club Penguin también es el que crea todos los artefactos que usan los Agentes Secretos.La mayoría de los artefactos eran para la APS y algunos especiales para la EPF.Todos estaban guardados en la Sala de Artefactos de la OC de la APS pero con la explosión de palomitas de maíz de el 2010 todos fueron destruidos o severamente dañados. Gary vio la necesidad de poner sus inventos en un lugar más seguro, así que construyo un laboratorio al que solo los jefes de las clases de agentes de la EPF conocían su ubicación.Pero Herbert en el 2012, gracias a los archivos supersecretos de la EPF, encontro el laboratorio de Gary y lo secuestro.Al ser liberado por la EPF, Gary penso que era más segura la Sala de Comando que un laboratorio secreto, así que la EPF le construyo un laboratorio en la Sala de Comando para que pudiera seguir inventando y pudiera estar seguro. Apariciones Gary normalmente aparece dos o tres veces al año, haciendo de él un personaje moderadamente difícil de localizar. Al encontrarlo, los jugadores pueden recibir su fondo y añadirlo a su lista de amigos. *Fiesta de Halloween 2008 *Juegos Pinguinos *Festival de Vuelo 2009 *Fiesta de Halloween 2009 *Fiesta de Halloween 2010 *Fiesta de Halloween 2011 *Fiesta Medieval 2012 *Fiesta de Halloween 2012 *Viaje a la Prehistoria *Luz, cámara, Hollywood *Fiesta Medieval 2013 *Viaje a la Prehistoria 2014 Frases La siguiente es una lista de citas dentro del juego por Gary. *¿Cuál es su estado de emoción? *Tink tink tink *Tira de la palanca *''No soy un computador'' *¡Permite las pruebas de hélice! *¡Oh my! *Una máquina de refrescos Súper Coming Up! (Esto fue probablemente un chivato-Peek para Trouble Puffle, porque es una máquina Super-Soda Herbert.) *¡Vamos a la Isla de Rockopper! *Arreglos *¡Y nos vamos! *Interés *¡Buena idea! *Adiós Pinguinos *¿Me puede dar un poco de H2O? *¡Está vivo! *¡MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *Hay una situación que necesita de mi atención. *¡Buenas colegas científicos de trabajo! *¡Estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes! *¿Se puede detener mi hacinamiento? *¡Buen trabajo! *Vamos a ir por este camino. *¡Aquí estamos! *¡Un fantasma! *Sólo es el viento. *Permite abrir esta puerta. *¿Una pared de ladrillos? *Permite subir *Esta estatua de puffle *Anota *¿Instrumentos flotando? *Gracias. Los leeré en mi laboratorio. *¡Se están convirtiendo en monstruos! *¡Se que está trabajando! *Interesante observación *Toma más notas *Muy bien *Algo extraño está pasando *Sí, todo es raro en Halloween *Sí, soy bastante bueno en escapar *Great Scott *¡Un científico es un poco loco a veces! *Todos ustedes parecen muy astutos. *¡Vamos a acelerar nuestro progreso! *¡Hahahahaha! *Por aquí. *Felicitaciónes científicos . *síganme todos. *Por aquí. *Paso todo el mundo animado. *Ajá, me alegro de que pudieras acompañarme. *¡Saludos, viajeros del tiempo! *De acuerdo, vamos. *Puaj,esta poción sabe horrible Conocimiento de Gary de otros famosos pingüinos Gary reconoce los siguientes personajes cuando se le pregunta. *Sí, yo sé que Rockhopper. *¡Sí! Soy buen amigo de Tia Arctic. *¿Sensei? ... ... ... He oído hablar de Sensei. *¿CeCe? ... ... ... Nunca he oído hablar de esta CeCe. ¿Puede inventar? *¿Rocky? .......... No la conozco, ¿Me hablas de ella? Artículos de Gary Gary tiene una colección de artículos de Club Penguin que tiene en su inventario, que se enumeran a continuación. Ropa *Azul oscuro (Color) *Las gafas de Gary (4 pares diferentes, con 4 apariencias diferentes juegos de cartas) *Gary Lab Coat *Detector Ghoul 3000 *Hoja Trueno *Cabeza de calabaza que brilla intensamente *Skyward Personal *Gary Antecedentes *Atuendo de cientifico Pins *Pin del trébol *Pin de nota Musical *Pin de planta *Pin de pizza *Globo Pin *Linterna Pin *Beach Ball Pin *Sun Pin *Horse Shoe Pin *Barrera Astro Ship Pin *Hockey Stick Pin *Lápiz Pin *Lighthouse Pin *Telescopio Pin *Pirate Flag Pin *Calabaza Pin *Jet Pack Pin *Vida Pin Anillo *Bonfire Pin *Árbol de Navidad Pin *caramelo Pin Cane *Pin de Apple *Cactus Pin *Teddy Bear Pin *Ice Cube Pin *Camarones Pin *El caldero de oro Pin *Caja Pin *Micrófono Pin *Rubí Pin *Tulip Pin Curiosidades. *Fue el primer personaje de club penguin en usar ropa de cuerpo *La primera aparición de Gary fue en la Fiesta de Halloween 2008. *Gary tiene por lo menos seis batas de laboratorio. Uno que lleva puesto, otra en la Sala de Artefactos, tres en un gancho de ropa en su habitación y otro en el suelo junto a la percha. *Gary tiene al menos los primeros 32 pines en su colección, excepto el pasador del balón de fútbol como se ve en las Misiones. *Aunque Gary lleva el Azul Viejo en las misiones y en su tarjeta de jugador, su avatar en el juego es azul. *A él le gusta el queso extra fuerte y anchoas en la pizza como dijo en Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Cuando la gente hace una gran multitud alrededor de él, él se pone nervioso y trata de esconderse o irse. *Gary formo parte del Concurso de Iglú de Halloween 2010, junto con Tia Artic *Gary indica en la misión 9 que le gusta el café y las matemáticas. *Gary usa una bata de laboratorio indestructible. *Gary fue la primera mascota en que los jugadores fueron capaces de agregar como amigo. *Algunas imágenes muestran que el escribe con su mano izquierda,otras con la derecha, lo que significa que es posible que el sea ambidiestro. *Las gafas de Gary podrían ser especiales, porque en la fiesta de Halloween de 2011, que no necesitaba gafas de visión nocturna o una lámpara para ver. De lo contrario, conoce el camino de la cámara oscura naturalmente. *Gary trata de no confundirse como demostró en la misión # 3. *Gary tiene en cualquier lugar entre 10-99 pares de calcetines (que es diferente a todo el mundo) como lo revelado en la Misión 1. *Gary ayudo a mejorar el barco de Rockhopper para la Travesía con Rockhopper. *En el álbum puffle brasileño, Gary se ve en la página de Puffle Marrón *Gary es extremadamente rápido a la multiplicación en matemáticas. *Gary es el mejor amigo de Tia Artic,como se menciona en el Diario Oficial de Club Penguin Anual 2011. *En la edición de Club Penguin Times, Nº341, dijo que la construcción de Jefes Hydra. *A principios de la Fiesta Medieval 2012, se produjo un error que tenía la tarjeta de jugador que él tenía de la fiesta de Halloween de 2011 y tuvo el Thunder Blade en lugar del detector de Ghoul. Club Penguin cambió más adelante su tarjeta de jugador a su tarjeta de jugador clásico. *Un juego que jugaba cuando estaba en su "casa" (faro) en la Fiesta Medieval 2012 es "I Spy Eye Wizard". *En el Medieval Party 2012, había un asiento especial en el faro para él, probablemente para escapar de las multitudes. *Gary bailo en el vídeo de The Party Starts Now (version completa). *De acuerdo con el Anuario 2011-2012,el usaría una Milkshakerocketcopter3000 para salvar la isla. *Gary no podría añadir algunos pingüinos en el inicio de la Fiesta Halloween 2012 debido a un problema técnico. *Gary fue secuestrado por Herbert el 8 de noviembre de 2012 y liberado el 24 de noviembre. *Gary aparecio en la Fiesta Prehistórica en enero de 2013. *Gary puede ser propietario de un puffle verde porque uno fue visto con él en la habitación Gadget en un diario. *Su forma de decir "Great Scott" es similar al del Dr. Emmet L. Brown de Regreso al Futuro, una película de la franquicia popular. *Antes tenía The Disco cuando era más joven. *También no tenía su bata de laboratorio, sólo una camisa turquesa y una corbata marrón. *También tenía frenillos cuando era más joven, ésta es también la primera vez que un pingüino se ha visto con los apoyos. *Dos de sus dinosaurios favoritos son Micropachycephalosaurus y Carcharodontosaurus. *Cuando era niño tenía un peluche llamado Señor Tyrannosaurus Chompington, que al parecer, era muy educado. *Tiene muchos miembros de la familia, incluyendo primos, tíos y una tía (no la Tía Arctic). La mayoría de ellos son posiblemente tímidos. *Ha demostrado tener un alto grado de miopía, ya que su lente izquierdo tiene -11,5 grados y el de la derecha tiene -13,5. *Durante la Fiesta Prehistorica,la corbata no estába metida en su chaqueta como normalmente la tiene. *Se ha dicho que se ha sentido poco raro desde que Herbert lo congeló, ya que se cree que el proceso criogénico pudo haber sido inestable. *Al preguntar sobre la tienda de deportes durante la Fiesta Prehistórica, dijo: "Este es un tema para discutir en 72,1 millones 14 años en el futuro", probablemente en alusión a 2014. *En la Revista Club Penguin, fue descubierta en pingüinos y tenía su propia sección llamada Gear Gary. *Gary apareció dos meses seguidos a principios de 2013, haciendo apariciones tanto en la Prehistoria y la Fiesta de Hollywood. *Gary es el hermano mayor de G Billy, integrante de la Penguin Band. *Se cree que Gary tiene un puffle café ya que en una edición de Club Penguin Times se le ve en la sala de artefactos inventando algo y al lado un yunque con un puffle cafe encima. *Esto fue demostrado falso debido a que se primer puffle es Darwin (un Puffle Triceratops celeste). *Es uno de los pinguinos mas elegantes de Club Penguin. *El en la fiesta de lanzamiento de My Penguin en norte américa, afirmo que ya no es tímido. *En una edicion de la revista de club penguin dijo que pone "3,000" al nombre de todos sus inventos por que "2,999 de 3,000 inventos le fallan" *Se parece a Kowalski de los Pinguinos de Madagascar. *Gary a tenido el mismo pingüino en la tarjeta de jugador desde Viaje a la Prehistoria hasta el Viaje a la Prehistoria 2014, cambiando solo el fondo. *Junto al Sensei , Cadence y Tía_Arctic fue el único famoso qué apareció en el Aniversario de Club Penguin Portugués. *Es el unico pinguino que tiene ojos de puntos y no ojos normales como el resto de los pinguinos. *En una edición del diario el sale con el sombrero de pizzero. *Adopto a su primer puffle en la fiesta prehistórica 2014, y en realidad fue un Dinopuffle'''. '''Lo llamo "Darwin". *En las dos Viaje a la Prehistoria 2013 y Viaje a la Prehistoria 2014, Gary no cambió su tarjeta de jugador ni su fondo. Galería Sprites 480px-Gary_In-Game.png Cartas de Juego Gary Player Card.png Gary Player Card1.PNG Gary (1).png Captura-de-pantalla-2013-01-17-a-las-12-17-45.png 331px-Gary'sPlayerCardHollywoodParty2013.png 1gary.png Gary_con_darwin.png|Gary con Darwin En lista de Amigos Gbuddylist.png Garyon.png Character_4_88.png Character_4_88Off.png Gary_when_he_is_offline.png Fondos GaryAutographedBackground.png|Fondo de Gary Gary background 2.png|Fondo de Gary Clothing Photos 9112.png|Nuevo Fondo de Gary 9139 photos.png|Fondo Medieval de Gary Clothing Photos 9168.png|Fondo de Gariwald Clothing Photos 9181.png|Fondo Prehistórico de Gary Clothing Photos 9190.png|Fondo Explosivo de Gary 9216 BG.png|Fondo de Pociones de Gary En el Juego Gary11.PNG Gary1q.PNG Gary1.png Gary penguin play.png Gary My Penguin Release 3.png Gary My Penguin Release 2.png Gary My Penguin Release.png Gary halloween.PNG Gary found 2.PNG Ga3.png Ga2.png 640px-IsawG.png 609px-11122.PNG Otros THE PARTY STARTS NOW.png THE G HAS EYES.PNG Pjlj.PNG Message Sprites- Gary.png LS Gary.png GwithKlutzyPSAM5.png G-dancing.png Garypredictsstrom.PNG GaryM5wiperglasses.png Garybrokenit.png Gary355354.PNG Gary12.png Gary5.png Gary3.png Gary planning to catch Herbert.PNG Gary pizza.PNG Gary New Style.png Gary herberts site.png Gary desk stuff.PNG Gary desk.PNG Gary ac 3000.png Gary 7.png Gary 3.png G without glasses.jpg|Noten los ojos de puntos Blackout glasses.PNG Agent G.PNG Agent G (1).png 640px-Screenshot from 2012-09-27 08-27-10.png 640px-Garyswtakeover.PNG 640px-GaryCutout.png 639px-Gary Excited.png 561px-Gary26.png 560px-Gary40.png 526px-Garyu.png 513px-Gary41.png 470px-Garymwahahaha!.png 396px-Run gary.png 394px-649x790 Gary.png 388px-Gary Issue 376.png 388px-Gary in Stage.png 381px-Gary (3).png 369px-GaryNewspaper404.png 359px-Gary42.png 355px-Gary captured9.png 354px-GaryEureeka.png 336px-Young gary.png 319px-Popcrongary.png 302px-Gary 38.png 298px-GaryHomepage.png 296px-Gary the time traveler.png 279px-Gary2.png 258px-Gary25.png gary disfraz.png|Gary con su disfraz de mago Agente secreto G o Gary.png gary432.png|Gary en el card-jitsu Gary_Preocupado.png|Gary hablando Gary_Enseñando_como_Mago.png|Gary Enseñando con su sombrero de Mago Gary y Pinguino Jet Pack.JPG|Gary y Pinguino Jet-Pack en un comic 096.JPG 118.JPG 095.JPG|Gary en el comic "Cangrezilla" images (54).jpg Gary 6.png IMG_0435.JPG|En el comic Pinguino de Troya IMG_0414.JPG|En Dia de Juegos GaryelPingúinoartefacto2014.png Gary con una lupa.png|Gary con una lupa Gary viendo un mapa.png|Gary viendo unos Planos o un Mapa dada.jpg|Gary y Su Dinopuffle Animated-Short-Gary.png gary6.png|Una imagen de Gary como Puffle, vista en Noticias de Club Penguin GaryAndDarwinCutout.png|Gary junto a Darwin fondo de gary.png|Fondo que Club Penguin subió Categoría:Pinguinos Categoría:Agentes de la EPF Categoría:Personaje Conocible Categoría:Personajes de la Fiesta Medieval Categoría:Personajes de AlasyAletas Categoría:Fiesta Medieval Categoría:Fiesta Medieval 2013 Categoría:Fiesta Medieval 2012 Categoría:Agentes Secretos